The Next Hokage
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: She hated being given power, yet circumstance dictated she have it.  Even in another world, she will become the next Hokage.


_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. I'm not sure if this is a oneshot or not yet... Tell me what you think._

Everyone in Konoha knew the once powerful Tsunade was failing in health. Ever since she took that hit defending the village, she'd been deteriorating. She was short of breath, weaker than any had ever seen her, and sickly-The enemy sealed her chakra and made it impossible for her to heal herself or be truly healed. The medic-nin knew they could only delay the inevitable.

Tsunade was going to die.

* * *

><p>Shizune's lips turned downwards, frowning as she injected the Hokage with yet another medication. Her eyes were glossy with her tears as she watched the weakening woman cough. "Tsunade... You know that you have to name a successor."<p>

Blood tainted the Hokage's pale hand as she brought it away from her lips, doing her best to remain composed. "The old farts can handle it when I'm gone."

Onyx eyes bore into the older woman's gold. "Do you really want to leave without at least recommending someone? Sarutobi's death was sudden and he could not pick anyone, but you have the time for at least that... Sensei, I love you. I hate that you are dying and it takes every ounce of control I have to go about my duties without breaking out into tears. But I ask you now, for the good of Konoha, to please name someone you would recommend for the job."

Tears glossed over the older woman's eyes. She hated leaving Shizune and the others to fend for themselves-Death she could handle, but the ache of _dying_ and leaving them all was agony? "Come Shizune." She opened her arms, embracing the now grown woman she'd cared for as a child.

"I hate this..." Shizune sobbed into her mentor's shoulder, pain rippling through her.

"Sh... I know. But we cannot fight death." With that, Tsunade squeezed her tight and let go. "Bring me a pen and paper. I have something to write."

* * *

><p>"Have you heard, Naruto? Tsunade-sensei sent for the potential Hokage," Sakura told her friend, her green eyes sad at the prospect of her Sensei and Hokage dying.<p>

Naruto nodded faintly. Tsunade was not supposed to die, damn it! She was supposed to live a good life forever and step down so that he could be Hokage later... No one could possibly compare to her or the Hokages before her... "I heard, Sakura."

"I'm surprised you aren't shouting how you're ready to take over now-After all, you're nearly twenty." Kakashi's voice was light and joking, but everyone knew he merely wanted to spark some of the absent passion in the young man's eyes.

Sakura shook her head. Only time would help Naruto move on, when he was ready. "I hear the new Hokage may be a woman-Supposedly she's very talented."

The usually hyper ninja shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. "Tsunade baa-chan is talented. She's one of the best shinobi to ever live on this planet. No one following her could possibly be half as suited for the job."

Kakashi let out a soft sigh. He knew the boy was in more pain than ever. Poor kid. "Well I'm off for now I guess. I'll see you two in the morning."

* * *

><p>Thousands of miles away, a small woman and a peculiar cat sat in front of a fire when an ANBU appeared before them. The woman did not flinch, merely snapping sapphire orbs up to the expected visitor. "You have news from Konoha for me."<p>

"I have a summons from the Hokage-sama herself and a letter of explanation. I was also instructed to escort you back to the village using any means necessary." His baritone voice was serious and carried a note of authority. Deep down however, the man was nervous. He knew she was the potential Hokage and you weren't picked for that on a limb.

Light, tinkling laughter chimed into the air. "Tsunade-chan has not yet lost her sense of humor, I see." She smiled, her manner light and nonthreatening as she stretched her hand out for the letter, quickly opening and reading it.

He watched her as her face lost its merriment and became tainted with sorrow and concern. Vague pity blossomed in his heart for the woman.

"Yet another friend I will lose... Come Kirara," she whispered in order, watching the familiar transformation. "You may ride behind me if you wish."

"O-of course... But, I fear I was sent for you without knowing your name. May I inquire to it?"

Midnight blue-black silk began to lift into the air as the wind stirred, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. "My name is Higurashi Kagome... And I am this world's one and only miko-nin." With that said she slid onto the fire cat and gestured for him to do so as well.

* * *

><p>Tsunade coughed blood into a tissue, leaning heavily on the wall as she looked at the moon through the window. "Have you come to watch me deteriorate Kakashi, or did you want something?" Even severely weakened, she'd know his chakra anywhere by now.<p>

A sigh escaped the shinobi's lips as he dropped to the floor. Even when dying, the woman was sharp as always. "Naruto is sinking into depression. I think it would help him to know about the next Hokage-So he can learn to accept the situation, especially when a new woman comes to take the spot he thinks you should occupy until he's ready."

"He is assigned to be her guide once she is within Konoha. You and Shizune will also be her aides while she is getting used to her new position. It's been awhile since she's set foot here." Her voice was soft and toneless, as if she were speaking of the weather.

Kakashi stood in the silence with her after that. He knew nothing could be said now. She was too tired.

* * *

><p>Kagome closed her eyes, stretching the kinks in her back. "I'm stopping for an hour. I do not wish to arrive in Konoha looking as if I have not slept all night."<p>

"You haven't slept all night." The ANBU raised an eyebrow at her beneath his mask, despite realizing she couldn't see it, as they landed.

"Still prefer not to look it," she stated simply, taking her bag and the fire cat with her to a nearby hot spring. "If you like remaining alive, you'll stay over there." She then placed an opaque pink barrier around the spring, slipping out of her garments and laying them aside before dropping into the water. She was relieved to have found this place. It would be the best time to rejuvenate.

Slowly, she began cleaning her hair and body, knowing she had to get out soon. Though she longed to take more time to rest and relax, she knew time was short. "Time has always been a complication for me, hasn't it, Kirara?"

The loyal little youkai merely mewled softly in response, keeping watch for her miko.

Sapphire eyes peered up at the moon, the light reminding her of many nights passed bathing in the moon's beams. She then dove under one more time to rinse herself and then rose from the water, taking out fresh clothing from her bag. "What should I wear Kirara?"

Kirara gave another soft mewl and jumped down next to a pair of thick black tights, then hopped towards an ankle-length soft blue chinese dress with slits up to the hips, and finally towards a familiar fire rat haori.

Kagome smiled softly. "I agree. Elegant yet functional." With that she slipped on black under garments and then then the outfit the little youkai had picked for her. "Thank you Kirara."

Two soft mews were her response.

She then took out a black Konoha headband and black ninja sandles. If she was going to Konoha, she had to look the part of the loyal citizen. Especially since only two people within the village really knew her. "Come Kirara."

"You are ready to go now?" the ANBU asked as the barrier came down after only twenty minutes. He had hardly expected her to finish so quickly.

She merely shook her head, rubbing Kirara's ears affectionately. "I wanted to leave time for you to bathe as well and a few minutes to eat." As she spoke, she took a frying pan from her bag along with a small portable cooler, ready to cook over the fire he'd built.

He was surprised by her consideration for his well being. After all, she was quite possibly going to be the next Hokage-Though he truly did not know how she could be so young yet not be in his memory as a part of the village. "Thank you. But I cannot remove my mask on a mission. My identity is to remain secret."

"Then I'll put up a barrier for you-I planned to anyway," she replied, not missing a beat. "Besides, your muscles are bound to be aching after you spent your time tracking me and then sat in the same position all night." She had already taken out three eggs and some fish that she'd caught not long before the ANBU found her and begun to cook.

Slight discomfort showed in his posture. He knew that he was, in a sense, being ordered. But at the same time, he would be disobeying protocol if he did as she asked. Finally, he nodded and walked towards the spring, grateful as the barrier went up that he could relax a little.

Kagome gave Kirara a bit of fish and egg before feeding herself, setting food aside for the ninja male. "I wonder how I will be explained to the village elders... After all, only Shizune and Tsunade know me well and I doubt anyone from the village remembers my brief appearance... It's been two decades after all." She scratched the cat's ears gently, letting her eyes fall shut as she slept very lightly.

Kirara nuzzled her hands gently. They'd been together so long, even when her mistress slept, she knew how to comfort her.

The barrier flickered as the ANBU stepped out, clean and redressed. He spotted the food and sat down quietly to eat, not wanting to disturb the woman. They still had fifteen minutes after all, and if she was tired, who was he to disturb her?

Despite appearances, Kagome knew where he was. She simply did not want to interact with anyone. In a short time she would face the death of one of her few friends in this world and have to take a position of power. Why did she always get the power anyway? She didn't want it...

Concern flashed in the fire cat's eyes once she felt her miko companion beginning to slip into a deeper sleep. That simply was not normal for her. Sleep was normally a rest just beyond the conscious realm, yet not true, deep slumber. "Meow."

Sapphire irises snapped open in surprise at the sound. "Oh... Thank you Kirara." She checked her watch, raising her gaze to the ANBU. "Right on schedule. Shall we go?"

* * *

><p>Tsunade smiled faintly as she felt the rays of sunlight hit her face through the open window. "Kagome will be here today Shizune. I know it."<p>

Onyx eyes peered at the ever weakening woman in concern. "I... Tsunade-sama, are you certain that she will come? She's remained allusive through prior tracking efforts... And she despises being in a position of power."

Twin pools of soft honey fell shut, her lips pulling into a lazy smile. "She's soft... Sentimental. Kagome would jump off a bridge if it was a friend's last request of her... Her heart is loving and she can't possibly contain it, no matter how much time she spends running away. Besides, her lack of interest in power is what makes her a wonderful leader. She thinks of the greater good rather than her own glory." Her breath was uneven from her little speech, her chest heaving from exertion.

"I hope you're right..." The medic-nin helped her sensei sit up, her body tense.

* * *

><p>Soft violet orbs, so light they almost appeared white peered intently at the blond shinobi. "Naruto-kun... Tsunade-sama gave you a mission. You must go and wait for the new Hokage." Her manner was gentle but lacked her former nervousness. Since becoming a jonin her confidence had increased greatly, and her crush on the boy faded to friendship.<p>

"No... Hinata, I can't." His sky blue irises were dull as he turned away from his long-time friend. "Tsunade shouldn't have to go out this way."

A single, work calloused hand landed on his shoulder gently. "Naruto-kun... You have never backed down from a challenge. Don't start now."

He started, his eyes wide and surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"You have never turned away a mission, no matter how difficult. You have faced those who would call you a monster with a smile and a unique dignity. No matter what's thrown at you-The loss of the Third, Sasuke's abandonment of the village, Jiraiya-sama's training... You never let it defeat you. You've never backed down. It's why you're my hero Naruto-kun. I know it will be painful... But my hero, my future Hokage would not turn his back on a mission." She closed her eyes, hugging him gently, as a parent might to soothe their child.

The blond boy closed his eyes, letting his tears fall for the first time since it all happened.

Gentle fingers combed through his sandy locks consolingly. "It will all be alright."

* * *

><p>"We will be arriving quite soon Higurashi-sama," the ANBU stated calmly as they flew closer to the village. "You should land before entering so as not to attract unwanted attention."<p>

"Of course..." The miko-nin sighed softly, pushing her hair back out her face as the wind shifted. Softly, she stroked the fire-cat's ears, leaning down to whisper her orders. "ANBU-san... I will meet you very soon." And the woman dropped off her companion's back, a smile forming as Kirara merely sped up so that the man couldn't drop after her.

Air whistled by the miko-nin as she plummeted towards the earth. She merely smiled softly as she rotated in the air, dropping into the trees with grace.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama? The ANBU just returned... He said that Kagome came with him but that she abandoned him at the last minute," Shizune stated, worrying her lip as she gazed at her sensei in anxiety.<p>

Coughing laughter rang in the room, the increasingly fragile blonde barely noticing the red liquid trickling out of her mouth. "Shiz... Shizune... You worry too much... Kagome will be here." Her gaze was not hopeful, merely knowing and resolute.

A sigh passed through her lips, her onyx orbs peering outside. She wanted to trust in Tsunade's wisdom but she remembered the miko all too well...

* * *

><p><em>"Shizune? Rest Sweetheart. Tsunade-sensei will be back soon and you can train with her then." Kagome's voice was soft yet with a note of wistful sadness.<em>

_"Just because she isn't here, doesn't mean we shouldn't train! I want to grow up and be as powerful as she is!" The young girl glared ahead as she tried to focus her chakra into her hands as her sensei did, her face broken out in sweat._

_"Why?" the miko questioned gently, laying down before the fire with the neko cuddling against her chest._

_Shizune frowned at the question, pausing in her actions to gaze at her companion. Technically they were equals as students of Tsunade, but she knew Kagome was a better kunoichi already. Why would she wonder why she wanted power? "Because..."_

_The beauty sat up, stroking Kirara's fur gently as her sapphire irises met twin onyx pools. "Because why?" At the girl's continued confused silence, Kagome sighed. "Shizune, wanting power for the sake of having it is dangerous. If you seek power, seek it with purpose... I was born to my power, Shizune, I did not choose or seek it. It can be poison if you can't handle it."_

_Confusion remained on the girl's face as she gazed at the miko, watching her lay down once more to sleep. "Kagome? What would be your dream? If you didn't have power, I mean."_

_"To be... To be ordinary. Have kids, and someone to love me... I'd dream of being normal."_

* * *

><p>She'd never told Tsunade about that conversation, but she knew that the miko would avoid being charged with more power if she could. "I hope so Tsunade-sama, I hope so..."<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome's legs carried her through the trees with ease, her eyes trained ahead as she made her way to her spot... The spot that twenty years ago, the Fourth Hokage had taken her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"What is it that you want Hokage-sama? Tsunade-sensei simply told me you'd test me." Her eyes were curious as she leaned against a tree, watching the blonde man.<em>

_A sigh passed through the Hokage's lips, his shoulders tense as he pressed his hand against the bark of the tree, just above her head as he leaned down to peer into her eyes. "Tsunade wrote to me about you. She said that you possess a power of premonition... Tell me what you see when you look into my eyes." His voice was soft yet demanding._

_Sapphire orbs stared into sky blue depths, curious, yet also weary. She knew that she had to do as instructed, but she did not agree with it. Slowly, she brought her hands up to cup his face, staring straight through him._

_His eyes gazed intently as her expression changed. "So my dreams have been correct?"_

_Though it was a question, Kagome knew he already knew the answer. "Yes... I will stay here if you wish. I could purify it."_

_He shook his head. "It is not your place... You saw." Sadness radiated from his form, not for his own fate but that of others. But he knew that it was his hand that had to strike down the threat in its own way. "Thank you... You may go." He turned away._

_Her body moved forward of its own accord, her arms winding around him briefly. "Good luck Hokage-sama."_

* * *

><p>Vague sadness flashed in the miko-nin's eyes as she entered the clearing, seeing the monument now in place. "I wish I could have changed it..." Her heart twinged at that, her mind recognizing her acceptance of the Hokage's logic had cost lives. "But he made his choice... He chose to transfer power, not lose it or the driving force of his people."<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto's sky blue eyes widened as a woman appeared next to him, her headband declaring her a Konoha ninja, despite the lack of familiarity. "Whoa! You came out of nowhere..."<p>

The miko-nin felt her lips tug into a smile. "My apologies Little Kit... Will you take me to Tsunade-sama?"

His eyes widened at her simple request. "You're... The next Hokage."


End file.
